Unexpected turn of events
by Kindra Wood
Summary: Sora stands waiting for the bus when the local school bookworm shows up, in a matter of minutes his life is changed forever. Demons and Vampires. Yaoi slash included later.
1. Prologue

~The prologue~

The snow fell silently around a trembling brunette as he hopped foot to foot, his bare feet pink from the cold. It was easy to say that the boy was freezing, dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. Whining he hopped from foot to foot, pulling out a cell phone and looking at it in desperation. He had been in his martial arts class, but it'd ended a hour ago, and with it, he'd discovered his jacket and shoes stolen, meaning a frozen toed jog home, until he decided it wasn't worth it.

"Sora? What the hell are you doing here?" A surprised voice said from behind him. Turning the brunette spotted a boy from his school, his dark purple hair falling into his face as he watched him.

"Hey Zexion, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, repeating the others question rather than answering it. The boy was wearing a long black cloak, which was unusual since his normal outfit normally comprised of multiple wristbands and bands. Looking around Zexion walked over pulling Sora towards an alley.

"You need to get out of here," He hissed.

"I'm waiting for the bus, I live on the otherside of town," Sora yelped stumbling back as he was pulled into the snowy alley. "My jacket and shoes got stolen as a prank in the gym."

"Well, you can't wait for the bus here, you gotta go." Zexion said glancing out of the Alley way.

"Why!?" Sora asked scowling.

"Whats going on here Zexion?" A voice asked from the alley way. Looking over a tall man with an eyepatch and scar on his cheek stood smirking at them.

"A high school student." Zexion said nodding his head at Sora. "I was telling him to scram."

"Aw, leave him, it'll save us the work." The man said calmly.

"No…" Zexion said sharply. "This is Sora… Thirteen will flip if anything happens to him."

"Oh, that would be a problem." The man grunted walking forward and grabbing Sora's chin.

"What the hells going on here?" Sora asked turning his head from side to side.

"Come on, lets get him out of here, the meetings been postponed tell 3 anyway and its at Larxenes. Something about Superior not having time." The man said looking around. "I was sent to tell you since you always show up early."

"Thanks." Zexion said rolling his eyes. "Sora come with us, we'll get you home."

"Zexion are you apart of a gang or something?" Sora asked looking between the two and their matching jackets. It was hard to believe, the purple haired boy was so quiet and academically involved, he really couldn't see the teen in a gang.

"Sora, keep out of this." Zexion snapped, he froze suddenly looking down the street.

"What is it?" The man asked.

"I can smell a hunter… We've got to move, Xigbar go get your motorcycle." Zexion ordered, he pulled off his jacket and stuffed it onto Sora's shoulders as the man disappeared down the street.

Sora scowled, he didn't understand anything that was going on. Scowling he let the jacket be forced on him. Ever since he and his brother had moved into the city, a lot of things seemed too have gone strange. Roxas started going out during late hours, and he slept through most of his classes, not that the latter was actually that strange, but still. Now Zexion, one of Roxas's friends was acting creepy. Questions started whirling in Sora's head. What was this about a hunter? And how could he smell it? Who was the guy with the eyepatch?

"Zexion, please tell me whats going on!" Sora insisted.

"Sora I-I can't…" Zexion said. His head whipped around and he let out a hiss, which made Sora jump. Two figures appeared, dropping out of seemingly no where.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

The roar of a motorcycle peeling around the corner singled Xigbars return, but Zexion didn't look. Pushing the other teen behind him, he flicked his hand, a bright burst of green light startling Sora even more as Zexion chucked what ever caused the light at the two. The light struck the tallest and exploded, making the figure stumble back. Sora's jaw dropped.

" Από όταν στο φως, κατάρα αυτού του εχθρού μου στο εσωτερικό χώρο." Zexion muttered darkly, a black glow igniting his hands. In the blink of an eye, the second figure appeared in front of Zexion, hitting him hard in the stomach. Zexion doubled over, coughing as he grabbed the man's arm, the glow racing up the limb quickly, making it burst into flames. Xigbar leapt off his bike and slammed into the man, sending him flying. Zexion stumbled back, wrenching a dagger from his stomach. Sora's blue eyes widened in panic, he hadn't seen the weapon. Grabbing Zexions arm to help steady him, he scowled.

"What the hells going on!?" He yelled.

"Xigbar," Zexion yelled, as the man threw the tallest man into the second. "We have to get out of here."

"Got it." Xigbar said, turning around and running towards them, he lifted Sora easily and stuck him on the bike, sitting in front of him with Zexion in his lap. "Come on small fry don't die on my now."

"I've handled worse, I'm not going to die." Zexion snapped.

Sora hugged the back of Xigbar looking back at the figures that were long since out of view. What the hell had he just walked into?

They drove for almost an hour before they finally came to a stop outside a huge house. Sora followed Xigbar silently as he carried Zexion in. The purple haired boy seemed to be asleep, blood soaking the grey shirt he'd had beneath his cloak. Stepping into entrance hall, he looked around. It was pretty empty, and the entire place seemed to be painted white.

"Hey, can I get Vexen in here please!?" Xigbar yelled, leading into a large living room. "We ran into hunters."

Sora watched as a group of people filed in. A tall lanky red head, a man with blue hair and another man with blond hair, who went right for the couch Xigbar was laying Zexion on. Sora's jaw dropped as a fourth person came in.

"Roxas!?" He yelled. His twin looked at him in shock.

"Sora what are you doing here!?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sora yelled flailing his arms.

"Stop yelling, I'm trying to work here." The blond man snapped. "Some one go get Xaldin or some one he can feed on."

"I'll do it." The red head said turning heel disappearing in a huge purple and black vortex that popped out of no where.

"Roxas, whats going on?" Sora hissed.

"Sora… When we moved here…. Its cause I sorta got involved with…" Roxas tilted his head side to side looking for the right words. "A coven…"

"A what?" Sora asked.

"A coven." Roxas repeated. "Of demons, vampires and werewolves… things like that."

"Demons don't exist." Sora said scowling.

Roxas pointed over to Zexion, a tall man with deep pink hair pulling him into his lap and tugging down his coat, which matched every one elses. Zexions eyes flashed and he leaned up, dipping sharp long fangs into the mans neck.

"How sure are you?"

**Woot for complete and under fail. XD**

**Reviews?**


	2. New Arrival

Sun light came through the window and Sora groaned, turning his sensitive eyes away from the light and curling into his brother's side. They'd spent the night at the manner, so they'd camped out in the same room. Roxas mumbled and rolled over slinging an arm over his twin. It'd been a year since the night he'd met Zexion on the street, one year since he discovered his brother was running in a group of demons. Ever since then he'd been faced with the same decision his brother had been dealing with since they moved to the little town. Whether or not to become a demon, which was offered to the twins by a werewolf named Axel, a red head and apparently Roxas's secret boyfriend he'd kept from Sora for a whole month. Then there was Marluxia and Xaldin, who both were vampires that offered to turn them. According to Xigbar, both wanted a fledgling since they were tired of sharing Zexion, who'd been turned and left by some rogue vampire. The purple haired vampire refused to agree to having a sire, something about it freaked him out.

"Mm… Sora your feet are freezing." Roxas groaned wiggling his legs away from Sora's, only to have the brunettes toes follow his. "Stop it."

"Stop moving away and they'll get warm." Sora whined.

"Mine will be cold though!" Roxas groaned sitting up, shoving his brother off the bed, smiling at the yelp that he got when he hit the floor.

"Boys if your up, break fast is done." Xaldin yelled from the other side of the door. Roxas stretched and reached down to the end of the bed, grabbing his jacket and shirt. Sora grumbled and leaned up doing the same. Once dressed the two headed down the stairs, passing Vexen who practically served as the groups nurse, the tall blond haired man looked at the twins and Sora felt Roxas shudder, he thought the man was creepy and Sora didn't blame him. No one knew what Vexen was, just that he was demonic in mind and ability.

"Morning Vexen." The mumbled nudging each other before rushing down the stairs.

Roxas made a beeline for the kitchen, practically tackling Axel as he came in since the werewolf wasn't paying attention. It was the same morning schedule they always had. Xaldin woke them up, Roxas pounced Axel in any way possible before the red head had time to notice, they ate, then they waited to see who attempted to kill who.

There was never a boring day in the Manner. Sora sat down and smiled lightly as he was served breakfast. Axel sat down, Roxas in his lap looking like he owned the red head. A door slammed some where in the house and the group in the kitchen looked up. Demyx, a mullet haired werewolf came in, looking angry, a look no one was use to on him.

"Whats wrong with you?" Axel asked through a mouth full of pancake.

"Ugh, snot nosed little…" Demyx grouse grabbing a plate and loading it up with pancakes, drowning them in syrup. He pouted looking up at them with a whine. "Why are all slayers such bullies!?"

"Cause Slayers hate demons?" Axel replied with a shrug. "Why run into one?"

"Yeah, this bratty little one who was all pissy cause I walked through his part of town." Demyx whined, "If it weren't for the peace law, I'm sure he would of killed me on the spot."

Sora raised an eyebrow listening to the werewolves talk. During the year, he'd come to learn there was a difference between Demon Slayers and Demon Hunters. Hunters were merciless killers who wanted to wipe out demons, often times a certain kind of demons, while Slayers were just there to protect humans and keep the demons under wraps. They only fought when they had to.

"Hey, Roxas, Sora," Zexion said poking his head into the room. "Schools canceled today on account of the snow."

"Snow?" The twins harmonized.

"Yeah." Zexion nodded. "We got like… 3 feet of it."

Sora and Roxas leapt up, rushing for the back door. Reaching it first, Roxas yanked open the door, met by the flurry of snow that came through. Marluxia glared at the two, sipping his coffee against the counter by the back door. Reaching over he slammed the door, shut.

"After breakfast, I vote for a game of guns!" Sora announced.

"Guns?" Demyx asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, we each take toy guns, or something and run around in the snow, hiding and stuff, then when you see some one whos not on your team you yell' BANG, and their dead!" Sora explained.

"Last team with a standing member wins." Roxas said smiling. "How about it?"

"Sure, we can make the whole house play." Axel agreed, "I'm sure Xigbars got a bunch off old paint ball guns up in the attic, right Marly?"

"Don't call me Marly, I'll break your arms." The pink haired vampire groused walking past, smacking Axel upside the head in the process. He stopped next to Zexion, who was still leaning in the door way, reading a paper on the counter curiously. Leaning down he nipped the purple haired teens neck. "Go feed Zexi."

Zexion flushed glaring at the older vampire as he walked past, covering his neck as though he might come back for it. Grumbling, Zexion turned and left the room.

After breakfast everyone assembled outside, Roxas and Sora the only ones who actually had to put on jackets scowled slightly at the group of demons. Xigbar handed out paint ball guns, each with a huge thing of paint balls to go with them. Roxas and Sora explained the rules, each team had three minutes to go hide, then they started hunting each other out. The only safe place was the front porch, where they could sit to catch their breath. They split up, distinguishing each team with a blue or green ribbon. Once everyone was assured on how to fire their weapons, they split up, taking off in separate directions.

Sora smiled and took off towards the forest, knowing that it'd have better coverage and he'd most likely find the werewolves there. Trotting through the snow, he grunted slightly, three feet of snow wasn't the easiest to run in, that was for damn sure. Finding himself a nice little spot in some bushes, he settled down to wait. Checking his paint ball gun he grinned, he'd of never guessed before that he'd find himself playing a child's game with a bunch of demons, it was rather amusing. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, a little alarm he'd set to warn him when the time was up and he could start shooting. Holding his gun in a fighting read position, he listened carefully. Moving carefully he started his mission. Take out the demons, ironically. Well and Roxas, but Roxas didn't really count since he was learning magic from Zexion. Sora froze as he heard foot steps coming towards him. Listening carefully he waited until the noise was significantly closer, turning he leapt up towards the person, seeing no green ribbon he reflex-ably shot at the teen. Freezing Sora's jaw dropped a little, seeing a silver haired teen scowling at him, now with a bright green splatter on his neck and hair. His blue eyes flashed with irritation, tilting his head and pulling the green streaked hair up for him to see.

"Sorry… thought you were some one else." Sora said chuckling weakly.

"Isn't it a little late in the year for paint ball?" The boy asked wiping green paint on the tree next to him. Sora looked over the teen, noting he was in a pair of simple jeans a white and yellow vest with a black hoody unzipped over it, he moved easily through the snow.

"Umm… yeah, I guess." Sora said shrugging about his comment on paint ball. The boys eyes traveled around the forest before locking on Sora, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I didn't expect you to jump out at me." He chuckled darkly, "I'm not use to pray catching me off guard."

"Pray?" Sora squeaked backing away. The silvernette closed the space between them before he could even blink. His hands closed around Sora's arms, pinning them to the side.

"Just stay still and this won't-" Sora threw his head forward smashing his forehead into the boys face. "Ow! You little brat!"

Sora pushed his arms forward, hitting the silvernette in the chest. Living with demons, Roxas had insisted they learn to fight. Pulling back he swung again, hitting the teen in the face. With a growl the boy jumped Sora, taking them both into the snow.

Wrestling around for a moment, Sora managed to get silver haired male onto the bottom pinning the snarling demon on the ground.

"Hey! I pinned you!" Sora said in amazement.

"Damn humans…" He snarled, eyes flashing crimson as he grabbed the boys hips and rolling them again. "Look, I'm not going to kill you, just turn you into a snack, then leave you to your business."

"Oh that sounds so pleasant," Sora growled squirming. "I hang out with vampires, I know you don't always kill, doesn't mean I'm thrilled about this."

"You hang out with vampires," The silver haired boy scoffed. "Please, I've heard that one too many times."

Dipping down, Sora felt the boys lips brush his neck, his cheeks flushed read at the awkward feeling.

"Riku get off of him." A familiar voice ordered, a blue paint ball capping the silver haired boy in the temple.

"Ugh! Damn it Saix I'm going to kill you!" Riku growled getting off of Sora.

"Wait you know this psychopath?" Sora asked looking up at the blue haired man glaring at him. Saix was the second in command of the household, it wasn't to often he showed up, but when he did, everyone seemed to try and be extra obedient when he was around. Saix wasn't a werewolf exactly, but he was a wolf related demon. Sora was surprised the serious man had even agreed to the game. Maybe it was the thrill of the hunt that had him interested.

"I am not a psychopath." Riku grumbled.

"Riku is one of our members cousins." Saix explained calmly. "That's Sora, one of our humans…"

"I'm not a pet you know." Sora said pouting.

"Hey its Riku!" Demyx yelled coming out of the tree's and tackling the silvernette. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to get some lunch." Riku grumbled glancing at Sora, "But I was on the way to see my cousin."

"You did not just try to eat my brother." Roxas said tromping through the snow non-to gracefully.

"This pipsqueak's your brother?" Riku said looking down at Sora, who had still yet to pull himself out of the snow.

"Stop calling me names like that or I'll punch you again blood sucker." Sora snapped.

"Twerp,"

"Fang face."

"Short stack."

"LEECH!!"  
"Sora, Riku stop it!" Saix ordered.

The two fell silent staring at each other. Demyx looked between the two, feeling the tension rise. Pulling his gun up, he shot Saix and Roxas both, green paint splattering their fronts. Riku looked between them, stunned.

"Ha! Two down!" Demyx grinned grabbing Sora and pulling the human to his feet. "Come on, games still in play."

Sora glanced at Riku before turning taking off after Demyx, using the werewolves tracks to make his trip easier.

Namine giggled sitting next to Riku by the fireplace, her blond hair kept over her shoulder with a white ribbon today. Sora came in, stripping off his gloves and jacket, which was now littered with multiple splatters. Namine smiled pushing Riku's hair back, she'd apparently been helping him pull out the paint, judging by the green and blue soaked rag she held.

"Sora, I heard you hit Riku in the face." She giggled softly, putting her fingers together out of habit. Namine stood up and walked over helping Sora peel off his jacket. He was soaked to the bone.

"Well he was going for my neck, so I decked him…" Sora mumbled.

"Its justified, I just think its funny." Namine giggled. "Riku's a nice guy outside of when he's hungry, I promise."

"Sure take the humans side." Riku said standing up and stretching.

"Oh Riku don't get testy." Namine sighed hanging Sora's jacket by the fire and returning to her cousin. "So, when do you leave?"

"I don't know. But I'm not going back so it doesn't really matter does it?" Riku shrugged, a scowl lining his handsome features.

"Wait whats going on?" Sora asked tilting his head.

"Riku's decided to separate from his sire." Namine explained lightly. "My uncle,"

"Oh the person who turned him." Sora said, "Why are you leaving him?"

"He's completely insane, not to mention my brothers are about drive me up the wall." He sighed, "My entire coven's been taken out by Slayers cause of their arrogance, I'm not going to be apart of it."

"You could ask Xemnas to join ours." Namine offered gently, smiling at the boy.

"Wait! Psychopath Leech is going to live here? No way, I live here every other day, I don't wanna die." Sora whined.

"I'm not going to eat you." Riku snapped. "If you were some miscellaneous human, sure, but not if your apart of Nami's coven."

"I'm sure though, if you explain to Xemnas about Sephiroth, he'll let you in." Namine promised.

"I'm not so sure." Riku sighed. "You know how my father gets…"

"Lets go see him." Namine sighed grabbing Riku's arm.


End file.
